Memory Cards and the Search's End
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Takes place right after Kimi no Na wa ended. As fate will have it, Taki and Mitsuha cross paths again. This time, nothing will stand in their way.


**It's been around a year since I first saw the movie Your Name, which became my all time favorite anime movie. I recently read the book, which Director Makoto Shinkai wrote while making the movie. I'm going to try to write it in a similar style as the book, switching between Point of Views from the two characters and from 1st person and 3rd person. This is my take on what happens after the last scene of the movie and book. I wrote this story after finishing the book, and will soon rewatch the movie. Please, give me reviews, but be honest and realistic. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no Na wa. The books and the movie belong to the genius that is Makoto Shinkai. This is merely a fanfic.**

* * *

Taki wished he knew why humans forget important things but choose to remember the unnecessary junk. _This girl standing behind me on the other side of the staircase is someone important to me, someone I know. And yet, I can't figure out why. I turn my body about 90 degrees to the right and turn my head to look at her. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, to which I responded with a gentle smile, ignoring the wet sensation on my own cheeks. Beautiful black hair that reaches the small of her back, a pink sweater over a plain yellow shirt, and a necklace with one small pearl. Despite her appearance, her brown eyes shine with an emotion that reflects my own: Happiness. Relief._

 _This boy... Whenever I look at him, I feel many things. Pain. Sadness. Nostalgia. Desperation. Above all, I feel a longin'. A yearnin' **[1]**. Dammit! I don't even know his name! He wears a grey tuxedo that doesn't really suit him along with a blue tie. He has handsome brown hair that looked like he was going for a casual to calculated ratio of 4:6. He wears a duffel bag that is slung over his shoulder. His dark blue eyes had tears coming out of them. Tears of joy._

 _And so..._

 _And so..._

The two of them spoke at the same time, like children counting down from three:

"What's your name?"

 _My eyes widened, as did hers. I could feel my cheeks heat up a little. At that moment, I remembered something that happened a few months ago, a talk I had with Tsukasa, saying how I'm bad with women, and a conversation with Okudera-senpai, saying that I will find my happiness someday after she told me that she's getting married. As a 22 year old, this is the perfect age to begin a relationship and find happiness. It's now or never._

"Sorry. I'm Taki Tachibana. It's nice to meet you, but I feel like we have already met before."

She smiled warmly. "Taki Tachibana? Taki Tachibana. Hm. Your name is very familiar. I'm Mitsuha Miyamizu."

Taki felt his heart do a back flip. His ears could only hear _Piiihyororo_ , like the noise from a kite or a windy day. Instead of awkwardly standing around and letting himself grow more and more nervous, which would only result in him doing something brash, Taki let his feelings come pouring out as he dashed down the other side of the stairs before gently embracing her, earning a surprised "Eep!" She was quick to recover and hugged him back.

"H-Hey, what was that about?" Mitsuha stuttered, blushing hard.

"Mitsuha, I love you!" Taki exclaimed.

"I-Idiot. Ya don't even know me, though."

"But I feel like I've known you forever, like I've been searching for someone very dear to me. Someone I lost. I know that you're that person, even if I don't remember. Mitsuha, I'm not good with women; I'm clumsy, awkward, and spontaneous. Some nights, I don't even know why, but I feel like crying. I am sick of searching for that something. Please, will you give me a chance?"

Mitsuha was shocked to hear his declaration. At that moment, she almost forgot that she's in a relationship with Teshi. All she could think about was this man that looked to be around her age, 25 years old, maybe younger, holding her in his arms. He's warm, like a kotatsu.

Mitsuha pulled away from him. "Hang on a sec." She pulled something out of her pocket. An orange braided cord.

"I used this many years ago as a hair tie. At some point, I somehow lost it, but someone gave it back to me. I wonder, was that you, Taki-kun?"

If fate decided that they were soulmates, Taki was about to find out. He touched the cord, but as soon as he did, his fingers jolted in shock as visions filled his mind: A middle school boy was using flashcards to study on the train when a strange girl called his name. It was Mitsuha, who gave him her cord and told young Taki her name. Three years later, Taki woke up in the body of that same girl, learning about her life in rural Itomori. They were friends.

Mitsuha saw similar memories, almost dropping the cord, but she held on tight. She woke up in the body of this boy who lives in Tokyo, juggling school and work. He always wore that same cord Mitsuha gave him as a good luck charm on his wrist.

"Are you seeing this?" Taki said, his breathing staggered and nervous.

Mitsuha could only bring herself to nod. "I... I remember."

Comet Tiamat. It destroyed Itomori when it first appeared. The nucleus unexpectedly split in atmosphere. No one expected the comet to have any rocky mass. It created a meteorite, falling at a speed of 20 miles per second, and it just so happened to hit a little town in the mountains of Japan called Itomori, the thermal energy killing about 500 people. The wind blast destroyed even more buildings outside of the blast radius, and water rushed in from the lake, creating New Itomori Lake. A total of 1500 people were killed, the population of the entire town, becoming the worst natural disaster to ever happen due to an object from space in human history. That lake was the site of a previous impact from the same comet. The orbital period of the comet is around 1200 years, a distance of several billions of miles.

Curse their luck. Taki drank the sake that Mitsuha made through kuchikamizake, remembering what Gran said about Musubi **[2]** : half of Mitsuha. Mitsuha and Taki made a wish for things to go right for once, and the gods let them time skip to the day of the impact, giving them less than half a day to save everyone in Itomori. They succeeded, but in the process, they lost each other again.

"Mitsuha, you're not going to leave again, are you?" Taki said hesitantly.

"Of course not, ya idiot. We have finally reunited, so I'm happy. I love ya, too. Sorry that it took us gettin' separated for me to realize that," Mitsuha stated, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Taki held her waist and grinned. _I'm glad that I finally..._

 _I'm glad that I finally..._

 _Remember Your Name._

* * *

 **The End**

 **[1] Mitsuha is from the country side and speaks with an accent. It's also written like that in the book, as well.**

 **[2] I'm unaware of the exact translation of Musubi, but from what I interpreted, it means something along the lines of the saying "One is all, all is one" from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Basically, whatever you put in your body (food, water, etc) is Musubi. Whatever comes out, like the kuchikamizake sake, is Musubi. Let me know if you think of it some other way or if there is an actual translation.**


End file.
